


If He Chooses to Stay (There's more to life than running)

by EvilInTheNight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilInTheNight/pseuds/EvilInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the Age of Ultron the two sneak off to have sex. We all know Pietro can run away anytime if he wants to back out. So what does it say about him when he choose to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Chooses to Stay (There's more to life than running)

It must be a mistake to let the archer took him to his room, but Pietro isn't in the mood of running. It's funny how he could escape easily, pull his hand out of the archer's grip and disappear right in front of Clint's eyes. The fact that he is still standing in front of Clint, letting him look into his eyes and see how scared he is has already proven everything: Pietro doesn't want to run. He wants to stay and take whatever Clint has to offer.

He wonders if Wanda knows where he is, who he's with, and what he's about to do as Clint pins him on the wall and presses his lips on Pietro's. Slowly, the archer licks into his mouth, and Pietro panics a bit before mimicking his action. He has never kissed a man before, and it feels like everything is running fast except him.

Pietro holds his breath as Clint kisses him: he is like a child, wide-eyed, fascinated by a new experience. Pietro’s fingers run through Clint's hair, and his grip tightens when Clint pulls their hips closer, their lengths in contact.

"Relax," Clint says, his voice lower than usually, huskier because of the kiss, "or Wanda will come and rescue you."

Pietro lets out a nervous laugh. "Shut up, Hawkeye. I'm not scared."

"Didn't say you are." The corner of Clint's mouth twitches. He pulls the younger man all the way to his bed and throws him onto it.

"Just because you have stronger arms doesn't mean you can...manhandle me." Pietro stops complaining because the mouth of Clint has landed on his skin again. His breath, warm and moist, meets with his heated skin. He begins to touch Clint back with feathery strokes, light and quick, running down his back and finding the spots that makes the archer tilts his head backward. Pietro smiles with satisfaction as Clint pulls their shirts off and works on their belts. This is it.

Clint pulls down Pietro's briefs and strokes his length nice and slow, and the boy moves impatiently, thrusting up into Clint’s fist and cursing in his mother tongue. Clint finds it arousing even though he has no idea what Pietro is saying.

A bottle of lube and a few condoms are placed on the nightstand. Clint reaches for the lube and pours a generous amount of it onto his palm. Slicks his fingers thoroughly, he presses one right above Pietro's hole, and the boy gasps. Clint doesn't say anything: he looks Pietro in his eyes, slowly pressing into his hole, feeling the tightness and the intense heat around his finger.

Thrusting in and out for a few times, he adds another finger and scissoring them a bit, Pietro cries in pleasure and closes his eyes. "Keep it low, boy," Clint teases, "they may not be able to read minds, but they can hear and tell the cries when one's being fucked."

When Clint hits Pietro's prostate he feels sparks, making his legs weak and he pulls Clint down, moaning into his mouth.

Clint grabs a condom and tears off the foil packaging with his teeth. Slipping it on, he lines himself up with Pietro. Getting past the ring of muscle is difficult because the boy has never been fucked, and he is so nervous that he clutches tight, but after pushing though it the rest is easy. And then with one swift push, he is all in, his balls against Pietro’s ass.

It isn't much of a burn because Clint has prepared him well, but the stretch--fingers could never prepare him for a cock. He feels it, how Clint stretches him open bit by bit, until he is completely inside.

"Move," Pietro has to ask, because Clint is looking at him, concern in his eyes, and he isn't used to that. "Gladly." Clint pulls out a little bit and thrusts in again, hitting the spot that sends sparks and makes Pietro sees stars. He keeps it nice and slow, letting Pietro feels the stretch, the friction and he leans down to whisper in his ears, those sweet (Pietro would never admit that) and dirty things that get the younger boy blushing.

"Faster..." Pietro gasps while he arches his hips to meet Clint’s thrust. The feels...they are too much, and he would rather get it done quickly so that he doesn't have to think about his feelings. He could get off like this is a dirty quick hand job.

"No. I want to fuck you properly." Clint stops Pietro before he could protest. "No need to rush. It can be good even though it is slow. Stop running. There's more to life than running."

Pietro's heart skips a beat, then it starts again, this time quick like a drum roll. Clint wants him to stay. Stay! He screams in his head, the thought scarier than anything on Earth. Staying with the Avengers. Staying with Clint. Staying with someone who cares.

No more running away.

Running is an instinct. He feels like he is panicking again, but Clint holds him steadily, fucking into him, whispering to him, and he is so vulnerable because he is naked, body and soul, and he has nowhere to run to.

He feels powerless in Clint's arms, when he came uncontrollably he is shivering, crying out loud and saying the archer's name over and over again. Then Clint starts to lose the rhythm and after slamming in one last time, he comes inside of Pietro. This makes Pietro feel a little bit more balanced because he has the power to make Clint cries, too.

Clint pulls out, ties the condom and throws it away. Then he pulls the boy into his arms, spooning him. "You are sweating." He says, and Pietro shifts uncomfortably. "I thought you won't sweat, with all that super-speed stuff… I have never seen you like this before." The way Clint says it, almost lovingly, makes Pietro’s heart swells.

 _And I had never let anyone seen me like this before.So vulnerable, yet completely honest._ Pietro doesn't have to say it out loud. He is drawing small circles on the arm against his chest, getting to know the archer at his fingertips. This isn’t love yet, but there’s a connection.

"Don't run away tomorrow." Clint mumbles against Pietro's ear. "Stay."  
For how long? The morning? The week? The rest of his life? Pietro doesn't know.  
"I won't run." He says.  
For the time being, staying seems like a pretty good idea.  
For the first time in his life, he wants to belong.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first time writing about sex...but this is the problem. It might be cliche, or boring, I don't know, but leave me a comment to tell me what you think!


End file.
